Descent into the Void
by Lyn Harkeran
Summary: My personal idea of how Loki began to turn against his brother. It traces back to one betrayal of loved ones and a horrible heartbreak. Started as a One-Shot became more. Begins in the movie Thor and continues to and beyond Avengers. Loki/Sif This is a Hardcore T might turn to M later on.
1. Chapter One: The Betrayal

**Descent into the Void**

* * *

The Winter Solstice had fallen on Asgard, and as such there had been much merriment in the past days. Every night without fail, a banquet would be served in the Great Hall of Valhalla and everyone was welcome, peasants and royalty alike, to come and partake.

It was a joyous time, when stories were told and ale was guzzled to the point of extinction.

The festivities were that of legend. Every man, woman, and child was happy within the warmth of Valhalla, save one.

This particular man walked through the deserted streets of Asgard, with only one thought on his mind. He had to get away. . . He had to leave, for the sake of all those merry-makers, and his sanity.

The man had no idea where he was going, but it didn't matter, as long as he got away from the person that had caused his pain.

Loki stood at the edge of the city of Asgard; his shoulders bared high in the blizzard, despite his low spirits. The sense of betrayal filled him to the brim, making his hands shake uncontrollably with anger. How could his brother have done this to him? _Why_would Thor do this to him?

After years of brotherhood and friendship, this was his reward: heartbreak and heartless treachery.

The God of Mischief cried freely, his tears falling down his sullen cheeks as he replayed the horrific conversation that had taken place only half an hour prior.

* * *

_**Earlier . . .   
**_

Loki had watched his fiancée all night, a smile covering his handsome face, as he took comfort in the fact that in less than two days he would be a married man.

The God had proposed two months earlier, and to his everlasting pleasure, she had agreed to be his wife.

Loki hadn't officially meant to propose, it had been a slip of his mischievous tongue. But the moment the words had left his mouth and he had asked Sif to be his, Loki knew he truly did love her.

In that one instant Loki knew he would never be able to let her go.

The God currently watched Sif move around the Great Hall with soft, adoring eyes. His pulse seemed to increase with each passing second as he admired now beautiful she was.

Both Loki and Sif had agreed not to have sexual intercourse before their nuptials, because of the delicate fact that Sif was still a virgin. With each passing day this simple vow had slowly driven Loki mad with desire, but he had kept his promise. They both remained celibate.

Whenever Loki found his resolve slipping, he would force himself to think of Sif. He wanted her first time to be . . . memorable. If it was on their wedding night, she would always cherish it, as much if not more so than him. With his patience, he, Loki Odinson would be Sif's first and last man she ever accepted. In two days' time, Sif would no longer be a virgin.

Loki talked with his mother Frigga, about a topic that he had little to no interest in, lingering on the small details his fiancée possessed. The slight sway in her walk, the way the corner of her mouth quirked upward when she smiled, and the way her fingers slid seductively around her glass of ale when she thought no one was looking. The God marveled at how such a strong, independent creature could be so dangerous and yet so lovely.

Loki listened to his mother politely, though he was counting the seconds, until he could steal Sif away for a moment alone.

This time came sooner than he thought, and to Loki's surprise, his fiancée came to him, her face suddenly unreadable.

As she approached, a smile came back to her face and she addressed his mother. "Frigga, might I steal your son for a moment?"

Frigga smiled back at her sweetly, "Of course, my dear. Just make sure you bring him back."

Loki winked at his mother playfully, "It's not me you should be worrying about mother."

Frigga batted at her son, though the smile stayed on her lips. "Go on, Loki, before I change my mind!"

Loki kissed Frigga's cheek before he extended his arm to Sif. "It seems we are unwanted my dear. . . Shall we?"

Sif silently grabbed his forearm and let him lead her out of the Great Hall, and onto one of the countless balconies that lined Valhalla. Snow covered every inch of the marble parapet, but Loki didn't mind in the slightest. He was too happy to care about such trivial things.

With each footfall they took, the snow crunched beneath them loudly, making Sif visibly flinch.

Loki watched her reaction with curious eyes. "Darling, is something wrong?"

Sif didn't answer him as she let go of his arm. The beautiful female walked as far away from him as the balcony allowed, her back to the young God.

Loki felt a small wave of fear wash over him and instantly a thousand questions echoed in his mind. But he remained silent, knowing she would explain when she was ready.

Sif didn't turn around as she said the words that she had been turning over in her mind all night.

"I can't marry you."

Loki felt his heart break, but he didn't let it show. He simply asked, "Why?"

Sif turned around, and when she did Loki could see that she had tears in her eyes. "I'm not ready for marriage, Loki. I can't-"

Loki held up his hand in a gesture, interrupting her. Sif instantly fell silent, knowing that he didn't believe her. "Don't lie to me." He enunciated every word, making Sif shiver.

After a moment of debating, Sif decided to tell him the truth or a part of it anyway.

"I joined Thor's warriors, earlier today." She said quietly.

Loki's stomach clenched, a sickening suspicion clouding him with like a murderous fog. The God, acting on impulse closed the distance between himself and Sif in several large strides. Loki looked into her eyes, as he slowly reached down and placed his hand in the length right below her belly. Loki flexed his fingers, reading Sif's body with his magic. Within seconds of concentration, the God knew every secret that her body had to tell.

Loki closed his eyes, fighting the urge to cry.

"Did you agree to it, or did Thor force you?" His voice was a whisper, and he sounded calm.

Sif studied him with worried eyes before she answered him truthfully yet again. "Thor seduced me, but I was the one who made the choice."

Loki's eyes slowly slid open, and his voice came out as a sinister growl. "Am I really so repulsing to you, Sif, that you had to go to my brother for, comfort?" He said _comfort_ like it was poisonous. The God seemed to glow with anger.

Sif couldn't bear to look him in the eye. "I don't love you."

"Then why did you agreed to marry me!" Loki yelled, several tears falling from his stunning light green eyes.

Sif finally met his gaze, her eyes sorrowful. "Because I wanted to make Thor jealous! He wouldn't have wanted me unless he thought he couldn't have me!"

Loki laughed without mirth. "And people _dare _to claim that I'm cold hearted."

Sif raised her hand up to cup Loki's cheek, "I never wanted to hurt you."

Loki slowly stepped backwards, so that Sif could no longer reach him. He wanted so badly to kiss her, and at the same time to push her off the edge of the balcony. His emotions flared dangerously.

After a moment of horrible silence Loki looked at her one last time his eyes an open gateway to his soul. Sif sobbed at what she saw there, and for the first time she regretted her decision.

"You wouldn't have had to change anything, for me." He whispered wistfully, before he turned on his heel and left.

Sif fell to the snow covered floor of the balcony crying that she had in years, knowing that she had hurt her best friend.

* * *

With great self-restrain, Loki walked away from Sif, a part of him instantly dying. The loving part of him numbly, descended into a dark listless void.

The God of Mischief didn't know where he was going. But he was grateful that his feet carried him further away from Valhalla with each passing second.

Loki didn't feel the cold of winter as he walked through the streets of Asgard. He couldn't feel anything but the red hot need for revenge.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_

_**When I wrote this, I thought it would just be a One-Shot. But now I'm wondering wither or not I should make this into a short story with several chapters. :/ W**_**ould you guys like to see this continued? If so please let me know. **

**Oh and heads up: This story takes place several years before Thor's corination in the movie. So draw your own conclusions. ;P **

**~Lyn Harkeran**


	2. Chapter Two: Changed

**Descent into the Void: Chapter Two**

* * *

Sif waited, as she had done for weeks, waiting intently for the man who stood before her. Every word he spoke to her now-a-days was an anchor to her shattering world.

"What news Heimdall?" She asked anxiously for the third time that afternoon.

Heimdall, Gate Keeper of the Bifrost remained silent for several moments, his strange colored eyes staring off into the distance, seeing the goings on in Midgard with a well-trained mind.

"Heimdall?" She asked once more growing antsier with each passing second that he didn't answer her.

"I must see events before I can recount them, Asgardian." He said calmly, not bothering to look at her. "I will tell you what I see, when I have seen it."

Sif sighed but decided to show the proper respect towards the Gate Keeper. "I cannot stay; I have an audience with the All-Father."

Heimdall nodded, "I know of your inquiry to the Odin, Asgardian."

Sif wanted more than anything to stay, but she didn't want to risk being late. "Please, Heimdall . . . If there is any news, will you please send word?"

Heimdall nodded to her again, agreeing that he would indeed send for her if there was any news. Sif thanked him and left the Gate Keeper where he stood watch over Asgard.

Heimdall watched the goings-on of Earth with a furrowed brow. The Midgardian warriors that went by the title of _**The Avengers**_, had just barely defeated the threat that had been posed, and now Thor and Loki were on their way back to Asgard. The Gate Keeper had never liked Loki, but now he took comfort in the fact, that the slimy sorcerer would pay for his atrocities against the realms.

The Gate Keeper felt Thor reach out to him, asking for entrance to Asgard. With great misgivings, Heimdall opened the path for them, allowing them access into the sacred kingdom.

* * *

Sif walked out of the Odin's chambers, her mind wandering as she walked down the great steps. Her audience had been fruitful. She had gotten what she wanted.

The female walked with her eyes on the steps underneath her feet, automatically wondering what news Heimdall had garnered from his constant vigil.

"Sif!"

Sif looked up from her feet, her eyes wide.

"Thor?"

Several steps below the female warrior, Thor the God of Thunder stood, smiling up at her, his light blue eyes shining in the midday sun.

Sif smiled for the first time in what felt like months her feet carrying her with lighting speed towards her Captain. As she reached him, Thor brought his large arms around her, laughing as they hugged.

"If I didn't know better, Sif I would think that you missed me!"

Sif pulled away from him and punched his bicep playfully, before her spirits dropped once more. "Don't tease me Thor . . . Not now."

Thor's smile instantly vanished. "What is the matter?"

Sif looked at him with a guarded expression. "We shall discuss it later." She decided. "That is, if you are free?"

Thor seemed to understand as he didn't press it further and nodded. "Later," he agreed.

Then he seemed to grow even more serious than before, his mouth set in a firm line. "Sif, where is my father? I must speak with him directly."

Sif looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Why such urgency? I'm sure that he already knows you're back, Thor."

Thor shook his head, "I must speak with him."

When Sif continued to study him with a serious expression he relented.

"The All-Father must decide Loki's fate, or in the very least, consider where he shall be kept until he can be placed on trial."

Sif stiffened at the mischief maker's name, her thoughts clouding together into a confusing muddle. "Loki? He's back?"

"Yes, I left him with the palace guards in the Great Hall." Thor replied. "I wanted to talk to father before I brought Loki in with me."

Sif nodded, "I suppose that is wise. . . He's in the Great Hall?"

"Yes," Thor admitted before he added. "But you mustn't go anywhere near him, Sif."

Why?"

"He's extremely dangerous . . . He's not the same, Sif."

Sif internally sobbed, but her face remained passive. "Alright . . . If you wish me to stay away-"

"I do," Thor interrupted instantly. "Promise me, you won't talk to him."

Sif nodded, "I promise."

Thor smiled at her and brushed a strand of hair out of her face, "It does me good to see you."

Sif smiled back at him, "Oh, go on pretty boy! Your father is waiting for you."

Thor laughed good-naturedly as he walked past her, towards his father's royal chambers. Sif waited until he was out of sight before she sprinted down the steps and ran headlong for the Great Hall.

She had promised not to talk to Loki, but that didn't mean she couldn't _see_ him.

Sif had never run so fast in her life and in what seemed like no time at all, she was standing in the Great Hall of Valhalla, panting up a storm and sweating something terrible.

When she regained her composure, Sif focused her gaze on the room around her. After a moment she caught sight of the small band of guards that Thor had mentioned. They currently surrounded the far corner of the room and all of the guards had their spears pointing towards the middle of their circle.

Sif approached them, but frowned when one of the guards turned on her with his spear.

"Stop where you are Mistress Sif."

Sif looked at the guard with annoyance. "Lower your spear and let me pass. Thor sent me to check on his brother."

After a moment, the guard stepped aside for her, blushing. "I'm sorry, Mistress Sif, I didn't know Thor had talked to you."

Sif waved his comment off as she moved through the now faltering guards. The sight that met her, made the female cry out.

Loki sat on a chair, his hands and feet bound in shackles in a most atrocious way. But the worst was what they had done to his mouth. A large metal visor covered the God's mouth, making it impossible for him to speak. And from the looks of it, it was pressed tightly against his lips in an almost painful way.

Sif fell to her knees before him, fighting back tears, "Loki."

Green eyes stared into hers, and Sif sobbed aloud her courage shattering at the sadness and anger she saw there, "Oh, Loki! What have you done?"

Loki continued to stare at her for a moment, as if he was trying to answer with his eyes, but after a moment he looked away towards the entrance of the Great Hall. Sif soon knew why.

"Bring him," Thor called from across the room, beckoning them to come. "The All-Father will pass judgment on him before the moon rises this night."

The guards obediently hauled Loki to a standing position and urged him to walk. As Loki stood, his eyes once again met with Sif's. _**"Some things never change," **_he seemed to say as the guards pushed him towards the large doorway.

Sif walked behind the guards, her eyes never leaving Loki for one second, afraid he would disappear if she blinked. And it was as she watched him walk, that she noticed the change in him.

It was in the way he moved, that made it obvious that he had changed from the simple God of Mischief. It was obvious that he had become a fighter; a being who had taken the lives of countless others.

Sif cringed at the thought, but still she could not draw her eyes away from him. Her breathing caught in her throat as she followed the small band out of the Great Hall of Valhalla and towards the Court of Odin.

Sif expected the worst. But this is not what she feared. She feared what she would do, when the end came. What would she do? How would she react?

This remained to be seen.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_

_**I decided to make this into more than a One-Shot. I'm not quite sure where this story will take me, but that's half the fun I suppose. ^^ If you have any suggestions or questions, please let me know. **_

_**Please leave comments if you read. It is after all the only payment fanfiction writer's get. **_

_**~Lyn Harkeran**_


	3. Chapter Three: A Mother's Love

**Descent into the Void: Chapter Three**

* * *

The small band walked through the palace in silence, an uncomfortable unease filling each of them individually. The only exception to this feeling of turmoil was the prisoner.

Loki walked with his head held high, his eyes locking on and condemning all those he passed.

It seemed that news traveled quickly in Valhalla, for within a handful of minutes, the group was surrounded on either side by curious Asgardians, dying for a peek at the treacherous Son of Odin.

Loki looked ahead, as if no one was there, ignoring the whispers and fearful glances his presences were garnering. The God of Mischief had no time for such small minded beings. He was of royal blood and though his blood father wasn't the most honorable creature, he could be proud of the frost giants' conquests and leadership.

When the crowd grew even larger than before and the way to the Court of the All-Father was successfully blocked, Thor finally lost his temper. The God's happy demeanor instantly vanished.

"Begone Vultures!" He bellowed. "Begone, and take your judgment elsewhere!"

When no one in the vast assembly made a move to obey his orders, Thor roughly began to push people out of the way, in an attempt to clear a path. As the crowd resisted, the God of Thunder lifted Mjolnir in a threatening manner, and debated on using it, when a clear voice rang out over the great hallway.

"My son, Thor has given you a command. Would you defy the future King of Asgard with such disregard?"

All eyes turned to the figure that stood at the end of the hall. A deafening silence overtaking the large expanse within seconds when all recognized the firm standing woman.

Frigga, Wife of Odin, stood in all her glory, her eyes boring into that of her oldest son, Thor. He smiled at her in thanks and inclined his head to her.

At the Queen's words the crowd slowly dispersing; nervous of causing the Queen to bring down repercussions on their heads. Frigga was a sweet woman, but when provoked she turned into a force to be reckoned with. It was from the Queen that Thor got his flaring temper and quick action.

When the room was once more cleared of all the bystanders, Frigga approached them. She held Thor's gaze for a moment longer before her attention turned to her other son.

The woman walked directly to Loki and immediately wrapped her arms around him. Frigga cried freely as she held her youngest son, hugging him as she had done so many times when he was a child. The Queen smothered him with kisses, her eyes glowing with happiness despite her tears.

After several moments of their reunion, Thor interrupted, quietly clearing his throat. "Mother, I know you are happy to see Loki. . . But father is waiting for us in the Courts. We must not delay."

Frigga nodded, "I know Thor. I spoke with him before I came to find you." The Queen's eyes never left Loki's face as she addressed her oldest.

Then as Thor once more fell silent, Frigga cupped Loki's face in her small hands and leaned forward so that their foreheads touched. Loki closed his eyes, basking in the love that radiated from his mother in the simple gesture. Though he couldn't admit it aloud, the God had missed her, and had craved her presence since he had fallen from the Bifrost Bridge. How he had missed her. . .

As Frigga held her son she whispered something to him that the others couldn't hear.

This is your home, my son. It is here that Odin brought you, and it is here that you are meant to be. . . Asgard _is_ your home, my love."

Loki opened his beautiful green eyes and they were wet with tears.

"_**I am not your son." **_He seemed to cry. _**"Odin took me for personal gain and . . . and nothing more." **_

Frigga smiled at him and once more leaned in to kiss his cheek. As she pulled away she gave him a straight answer, though it was quite perplex, hoping her son's silent agony would be vanquished. For she believed that Odin never did anything without a purpose, but also knowing deep down that the All-Father had always loved his adopted son.

"Loki, when a God gives you a blessing, you don't ask why it was sent."

Loki stared at his mother, trying to understand what she truly meant, but his mind was too fogged up with emotion to even come close.

Frigga brushed his long black hair back from his face, as only a mother would, and her eyes seemed to fill up with the spark of hope. She still believed in him, after all that he had done. She still loved him.

"Go my son, I will meet you at the Courts . . . There is something I must attend to first."

As Loki looked at her, he wished more than anything that he could kiss his mother and tell her everything would be alright. But with the visor clamped firmly over his mouth he could only gaze at her and hope that his message was relayed to her.

Frigga slowly back away from him sorrowfully. "You are loved, my Loki. Never forget that . . ."

As the Queen disappeared down the long corridor, Loki closed his eyes once more, knowing that his family's and Sif's love was all he had ever wanted. And it was the one thing he would never receive.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_

_**In this chapter I wanted to establish the relationship between Frigga and Loki. It will be very important in the story, so I thought now was as good a time as any to have her show her motherly affection. God-willing I'll be able to write the next chapter fairly soon.**_

_**~Lyn Harkeran**_


	4. Chapter Four: Defender and Prosecuter

**Descent into the Void: Chapter Four**

* * *

The Celestial City of Asgard was as silent as a tomb.

This was odd, for the sun was still high in the summer sky, but the streets were empty of all life and the shops were closed.

If it had been a holiday or one of the Solstices, this would have made sense. But it wasn't a holiday, nor was it a Solstice celebration. It was a regular day to be sure, or at least it should have been.

Frigga ran through the deserted courtyards of Valhalla, her skirts blowing frantically in the midday winds.

The woman could only think of several times in her countless years of living where she had moved so fast.

In her youth, the Queen had been a ferocious warrior and had fought many glorious battles before she had decided to settle down with Odin and her two sons. On the battlefield Frigga had been a cunning, agile fighter, but her past moments of adrenaline were nothing compared to what she felt now.

Loki's life was in the balance. If the young God was found guilty, he would be either be imprisoned or given the ultimate sleep. Frigga cringed as she thought of her youngest son being silenced for all eternity. She couldn't let that happen.

Frigga finally reached her destination, after what felt like a lifetime, and quickly opened the door. Running inside of the Royal Stables the woman quickly made her way past the various array of beasts that were housed there. From horses, to unicorns, back to the magical Dains that once guarded the Yggdrasil tree; the Stables housed all kinds of mythical creatures. But Frigga didn't steal a glance at any of the animals she passed. There was only one beast that could help the Queen, and she headed straight for it.

In the very back of the stables, was a large pen with a golden gate and jeweled decorations. It was this pen that the Queen stopped before.

Time was of the essence and if Frigga was to even to come close to making it back to Loki's Trial on time, she would have to use the fastest animal in the land.

The Queen approached the stall of her husband's horse, and bowed deeply as she caught sight of the animal. She made sure that she kept eye contact with the horse until it blinked before she addressed him.

"Mighty Sleipnir, Valiant Steed of Odin, grant me the honor of riding thee in my hour of need."

As Frigga finished, Sleipnir bowed his large head down to the floor, instantly recognizing his Master's wife. "Where would you have us ride to, Majesty," Was his simple reply.

"To the outskirts of Asgard," she answered immediately. "We shall go South from Valhalla and the remains of the Bifrost Bridge to the Forgotten Lake."

"As you wish," Sleipnir said, lowering himself down to his knees so that the Queen could climb onto his back.

Frigga kissed the horse's soft nose gratefully and whispered her thanks before she mounted.

Once the Queen was settled into place the Legendary eight-legged horse reared up on only four legs and whinnied. As he did this they appeared outside of the stables.

"Hold on tight, Wife of Odin." The horse cautioned before he bolted at lightning speed towards the mountains, leaving Valhalla far behind him in a mere matter of seconds. But even this was not enough for Frigga.

"Faster Sleipnir!" She cried out forcefully. "I must return to The All-Father's Court within the hour!"

Without a second thought the horse went into a full run. At this point, he almost moved faster than the speed of light. It was in this moment that the great horse showed his worth.

"Thank you Sleipnir," Frigga said thankfully. "Thank you!"

* * *

Sif felt her stomach drop as she entered the Room of Judgment.

The young woman had been in the Court countless times, but she had never seen so many people housed within its universal walls.

The room was a great empty expanse where the members of the Asgardian Court would stand and listen as facts were given in a case. Then if Odin wished them to, the members of court would help pass judgment on the accused.

Today, it seemed every man, woman and child had been come to see the trial. Some had come to help serve judgment, and others had merely come to watch. But the fact remained that the Court had never been so crowded.

Sif looked around the brightly lit room that had been created to mirror the elements outside, and winced. Puffy white clouds shifted around on the ceiling and the walls were as blue as the midday sky. It was all very unfitting for Loki's trial, Sif thought uncomfortably. It shouldn't be so . . . so . . . cheerful! It was serious trial!

Sif took her place in the Council section of the floor, standing next to her comrades in arms; Volstagg on her left and Fandral on her right. With further inspection, Sif spotted the other warrior that she had missed. Hogun was on the far side of the floor, talking to an older man with a very distinct chin, and looking as grim as ever. Apparently, whatever the man was saying it wasn't good.

Sif watched the crowd of people with worried eyes. Having this many people in the Court wasn't a good sign. With this realization, the young female warrior grew even more agitated than before, her heart nearly thudding out of her chest cavity. Sif had never been more afraid than she was now.

Just as she began to feel her sanity slip, she felt a large hand on her shoulder bringing her back to reality.

"Just breathe," Volstagg whispered soothingly as he began to rub the woman's tight shoulder muscles.

Sif leaned into the gigantic man, needing the comfort of a simple human touch more than ever. "Are you with me?" She asked hesitantly.

Volstagg nodded.

"Always Jente," he vowed, using his nickname for her.

Sif smiled up at him and was about to say more when the Court Room fell into a deafening silence.

All eyes went to the figure that was currently walking to the very center of the hall, where a single throne sat. Everyone bowed their heads as the All-Father took his seat, as a sign of respect, and waited for him to start the proceedings.

Sif bowed her head, though her mind was still on other things. As she lifted her head from her quick bow, her eyes wandered to the prisoner.

Loki did not bow. Nor did he make any move to show the proper respect for the All-Father. Instead he looked at the King with a bored expression, challenging him to do his worst.

Sif felt sick as she watched him, knowing that his cocky demeanor would not help his case.

Loki had changed, of that Sif was sure, and to top it all, the young warrior knew that she had been the cause for the change. The though made her want to cry and beg Loki for forgiveness, but she couldn't. Not now. So Sif remained still as the trial began, preparing herself for what she was bound to do.

Odin's powerful voice boomed throughout the room, bringing all attention to the matter at hand.

"I welcome you, Sons and Daughters of Asgard, to the trial of Loki." The All-Father paused for a moment before he continued.

"I would ask that all of you listen to the evidence that is provided in this case and that at the right time, each of you will help to decide the accused's guilt or innocence."

Upon saying this, Odin looked around the Court room, seeming to look through the crowd as his one good eye wandered. "Is there anyone among the crowd or Council that would stand by the accused?"

Sif took a deep breath as she heard the words she had been waiting for. Now was the moment she had craved for several years. At last she would have redemption.

Calming the turmoil that boiled beneath her breast, the woman stepped out from the group of Council members.

"I, Sif Daughter of Balder, stand by Loki Odinson," She announced loudly, so that all ears could hear her proclamation.

The once quiet court was now abuzz with murmurs, as Sif walked over to stand next to the God of Mischief. As she took her place at his side, she made sure not to look at Loki, but she also made the effort to stand tall. She was a warrior and thus she would act like one.

The All-Father studied the scene before him with a peculiar glint in his eye. But otherwise the God showed no emotion.

Then after a somewhat awkward silence Odin nodded. "So be it."

Sif smiled, knowing that the King had found her worth. But in the next moment her smile disappeared.

"Now, who will prosecute the accused?"

Slowly from the other side of the Council Members, Thor stepped into view. "I, Thor Odinson, will prosecute."

A great cheer went up from the crowd and Sif wanted to crumple into herself. They didn't have a prayer.

Thor walked over to stand on the far side of Loki and Sif, so that he was facing the All-Father.

As Thor looked to Odin, Sif took a deep breath. She would have to stand against her Captain, but more importantly she would have to win.

Putting aside all feelings or misgivings, Sif stood tall and readied herself for the onslaught. She would defend Loki to the best of her ability or die trying.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Sorry for taking so long to update! Life is crazy and I have a hard time staying in character sometimes. . . ^^" Thank you all for the faves, reviews, and watches for this story. You all flatter me! *Hugs and Kisses to all* **_

_**Please review if you have any suggestions or feedback. I love to hear how people see my stories! :D **_

_**~Lyn Harkeran**_


	5. Chapter Five: A Spoken Plea

**Descent into the Void: Chapter Five**

* * *

Loki stood in the center of the Royal Court of Asgard, but in truth he was a million miles away. There was only one thing on his mind at that moment. A simple, yet terrible fact that was slowly eating him alive.

He had failed.

Though it had been a hard thing to admit in the beginning, Loki now knew without a doubt that it was true.

The God had finally held his destiny in his own two hands; his dreams had been within his grasp! But he hadn't been strong enough to defend his dream. Loki hadn't been strong enough.

Alas, everything always came down to strength is seemed, and it was a fact that strength was a quality that Loki had never naturally possessed. Because of this, Thor had beaten him . . . again.

Loki didn't have to listen to his trial to know the outcome. He would be condemned and killed; though the young God would have preferred his death to occur sooner rather than later.

Because Loki had failed to keep the portal open for the Chitauri, he hadn't kept his end of the bargain. The Tesseract was currently somewhere within Valhalla no doubt being guarded by some of Odin's most capable lackeys. The God knew that if the Tesseract was in Asgard, the dark being he had bargained with would come looking for it. And when the creature came, if he was still alive, he would be tortured and killed in a most gruesome way.

Loki didn't want to wait for the inevitable. What was the point? He had knowledge that was valuable. He was a liability to all parties concerned. He was dangerous.

So Loki openly ignored both Thor and Sif, as they did a dance of logic, and stared straight at the All-Father. As Loki looked at the man he had once called 'father' and silently issued a challenge. _**"Finish it, Mighty Odin. You who I once cherished, you who I wished to make proud. Make your judgment upon me and take my life. . . Please . . . Finish it. . ." **_

Odin's on good eye met Loki's two green ones and the All-Father seemed to hear the unspoken request. But he made no move to hurry the trial along, so Loki entertained himself with a guessing game of how he would die.

Finally after almost two hours of hearing Thor retell all the events that had occurred in the Midgard, with Sif denying and correcting him at every turn, Odin raised his hand for silence.

Loki forced himself to pay attention to the words being spoken, wishing that he could tune out the humdrum voices around him, completely.

"_**Here is comes. . . Make my judgment a quick affair. Let me die with my dignity intact." **_

The All-Father spoke directly to the Council and Crowd, asking the unspoken question. "Citizens of Asgard, you have heard the testimonies of Thor and Sif; you have heard the evidence for both sides of this case. What is your verdict?"

As the King posed the inquiry, shouts were thrown out from the crowd and all said their peace. It was a very confusing moment and all was chaos, but one voice called out, louder than the rest.

"The bastard is guilty! Let us cut out his silvery tongue and hang him from the battlements of Valhalla for all to see!"

Loki smirked underneath his visor. The God knew that voice all too well. Loki knew that Fandral had always disliked him, but he had never imagined him to truly lean towards violence or pain.

The young God listened as the Crowd and Council began to chant as one body. It was one word; one life-changing word.

"**Guilty!" **

Loki closed his eyes. Good. His fate would be decided by the All-Father and he could finally be laid to his rest. He waited for the expected judgment. Loki already knew what Odin would have to do. For he had broken one of the Universal Laws, meaning his punishment would be extreme.

There were five Universal Laws, and Loki had broken several. He had killed 80 plus humans, committed treason, and betrayed Asgard and its people.

The punishment for all of these crimes was death.

No matter what Odin felt personally, he would have to uphold the law and see that justice be done.

"This Cour has found Loki guilty of treason . . ." Odin announced slowly. "And as such the penalty is-"

"Wait, All-Father!"

Loki's eyes snapped open, and he turned his head so he could see the one who had interrupted the King of Asgard.

"Sif," Odin asked calmly. "Do you have something to say?"

The woman nodded and took one step forward and dropped to her knees. Tears clouded her eyes, but her voice was firm and her tone loud so that all could hear what she said.

"I ask the right of substitution, in the place of Loki Odinson; your Majesty . . . Let me be put to death in his stead."

The Court was dead silent, and no one seemed to breathe as the female warrior made her request. Odin studied the woman with an unreadable expression.

"You would take the place of a traitor? You would willingly free a murderer?"

Loki stared at Sif, shock filling his senses. What was she doing?

"I would not have him freed," Sif admitted, "But I cannot stand by and let him die, my King."

A new voice entered the fray.

"Why do you show such compassion for Loki?" Thor asked anxiously. "Did you not hear me when I retold of his exploits to enslave the people of the Midgard?"

Loki lifted one of his black eyebrows at his brother. But his attention was immediately stolen by Sif once more.

"I owe Loki Odinson a debt . . . For I am the one who caused all of this. . ."

Thor frowned and shook his head. "Sif you are not making any sense!"

In that moment, the female snapped. After years of regret and doleful silence, she finally spoke from her heart.

"Hundreds have died because of my infidelity! I will not have one more life added to that list!" Sif hesitated as her body was wracked with suppressed sobs. Now Sif addressed the All-Father. "If you are to pass judgment upon Loki, you must also pass it on me. . . For I am as guilty as he ever was!"

All watched as Sif lifted her eyes from the floor, shameful tears covering her pale cheeks. As she looked up, the woman turned to gaze at Loki.

Sorrow, wonder, and hatred, all burned in the young God's eyes, and it was almost too much for Sif, but she continued to look into them, and fought her guilt. Though Loki could not speak with the visor clamped over his mouth, those stunning eyes of his spoke volumes.

Sif slowly shifted her gaze back to Odin. "Please, All-Father . . . Take me in Loki's place."

"Father, this is madness!" Thor cried out, but Odin silenced him with a stern look in his direction.

"Sif, Daughter of Balder, I will not permit you to die in Loki's place."

Thor breathed a sigh of relief and Sif's brow furrowed in despair. But the King wasn't finished.

"I cannot allow you to take Loki's place," he repeated. "But I _can _and _will _respect your request."

Thor visibly was shaken, "Father?"

"Peace, Thor Odinson," The All-Father said patiently before he addressed the Court. "This fair young warrior has shown compassion, and I cannot ignore such a honest plea . . . So I will entrust Loki Odinson to her care."

The Court instantly became chaotic but the All-Father called for order. When it was quiet once more, Odin continued.

"I charge you Sif, Daughter of Balder, to watch over Loki in the Outskirts of Asgard. There he will stay in exile until the next Winter Solstice. At that time, we will have a retrial to decide his fate."

Sif, who was still kneeling, smiled up at the King gratefully. "I willingly accept the charge, Great Odin. And I thank thee with all my heart for the mercy that has been shown."

The All-Father inclined his head to her. "Arise Daughter of Asgard and take your charge from the city. . . May your choices be based on wisdom and justice, until the Winter Solstice."

Sif stood from the floor and walked past Thor, who stood in silent resignation, his head bowed in defeat, and walked over to where Loki stood. The female smiled at the young God and took hold of the chains that bound his hands.

"Come," she commanded gently.

With the Court of Asgard still in silence, Sif led Loki away.

Sif had done it! She had been able to redeem herself, even if it was only for a little while.


	6. Chapter Six: I Do Not Love You

**Descent into the Void: Chapter Six**

* * *

Sif had never felt as uncomfortable as she did now, with Loki staring at her with unblinking eyes. At first the woman had tried to look back at him and smile, but his gaze was far too intense for her to hold it for very long. So she had settled for closing her eyes pretending that she was 'resting'.

After they had left the Court room, a guard had escorted them to a small room that was connected to the Royal Chambers, where they were left to wait.

It had been almost an hour since they had been left alone, and had done nothing but stare at the woman who sat in the corner with her head in her hands, eyes closed in a silent prayer of strength.

Even after she had finished her prayers, Sif didn't open her eyes. Sif wasn't sure she could face those penetrating green orbs again so soon. She needed time to think, to regain her composure and begin to think of the days to come. Yes, Sif _needed _to think of other things. But she was trapped in another line of thought that was blocking all her ideas and plans.

Sif knew that sooner or later she would have to face Loki and truly apologize for what she had done to him out of her petty, selfish whims. Yes, she would beg for his forgiveness and she would have to let down her walls and explain the regret she had felt since that fateful day. And then she would be his jailor until the Winter Solstice came and he was taken away from her care. The thought of Loki going through another trial and what would most certainly follow made Sif internally cringe, but she pushed it back, forcing herself to be strong.

'_Do it,' _her mind screamed, restlessly. '_Do it now! Tell him why you are here standing at his side! Tell him the truth, Sif!'_

After several more minutes of this internal conflict, Sif slowly opened her eyes, her mind made up.

Loki was still staring at her, though he seemed far more relaxed than when they had first been left alone. His hair was a messy disarray and he looked as if he hadn't slept in a week, but despite this, Sif still could see the handsome Prince of Asgard that had been submerged. She could see the shy and mischievous prankster that had made her laugh time and time again. He was still there . . . somewhere.

Sif met his gaze and the two Asgardians stared at each other for several seconds before Sif stood up from her place in the corner and kneeled in front of the chair that Loki was sitting in. And as she looked up at him, Loki could see that her eyes were filled with unshed tears.

Taking his hands in her own smaller ones, Sif gave him a wistful smile.

"I have wronged you, Loki. . . And I _am _sorry for all the pain I have caused. I am sorry for the heart that I broke and the happiness that I destroyed when I deceived you. And I am sorry that I wasn't there when you needed me."

Loki silently stared at the woman who knelt at his feet and squeezed her hand in his own, his eyebrows turning down in a sorrowful expression that made Sif's heart break.

"I sorry . . . I'm sorry that I lied to you." Sif said in a broken whisper. "Loki, I'm so sorry . . ."

Several tears formed in the God's eyes and they fell down his face and landed on Sif's hand, as she apologized to him for years of lies and despair.

Loki ever so slowly raised one of his shackled hands and hesitantly, brushed her cheek with his fingers. Sif leaned into the touch and let him cup her cheek in his palm.

"I was a fool to have chosen Thor," Sif cried softly as Loki held her with gentle hands. "I should have listened to my heart instead of my head. But I didn't. I made the wrong choice."

Sif looked up and as she took in Loki's soft eyes and creased forehead she made a decision. She slowly began to unshackle Loki's ankles and then his hands, before she stood up. Once his hands were released, Loki placed his hands on Sif's waist and looked up at her waiting to see what she would do.

Sif leaned down and kissed his forehead before she pulled back and reached down the front of her bodice, smiling when Loki's eyebrows shot up.

"The guard granted me a courtesy," she said withdrew her hand and showed him the key. "Lift your head up for me."

Loki lifted his head and Sif unlocked the horrid visor that covered the God's mouth in one swift movement.

Sif smiled down at him, and then looking into his eyes, she realized her mistake. Loki's soft expression immediately transformed into a smirk and his eyes showed the hatred that burned there.

Before Sif could even move, Loki had pushed back his chair and grabbed her by her throat with one hand while he tangled his other hand in her braid. Though he wasn't choking her, Sif knew she was going to have a nasty bruise.

Sif gasped as she was slammed against the wall and her body was flushed against Loki's.

"Did you really think your pretty words and meaningless apologies would save you?"

Sif shuddered as she heard Loki speak for the first time since he had left Asgard. The woman heard the pure malice in his voice as he held her firmly against the wall.

And then he began to laugh. Sif would have though it a pleasant sound if she hadn't known better. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"I cannot believe that you thought that _you _had _anything _to do with my deeds in the Midgard!" He laughed again and leaned in so that their lips were almost touching. "Did you really _think_ that I still cared for you, you mewling quim? Did you really believe that I would want my brother's leftovers? I've never been desperate enough to take a whore into my bed, but you wouldn't know that, would you? You were too busy bedding Thor!"

Sif sobbed as his words penetrated her very soul, making it crumble in her chest and hurt worse than any sword wound she had ever experienced. And looking into those devilish green eyes she couldn't see a trace of the Loki she had known. In that moment, Sif felt her anger rise. She had risked everything for Loki, only to find that the man she had cared for no longer existed.

"Why," Sif gasped as she forced her mind to go silent and focused her thought on her body.

"Because Sif. . . I don't love you."

The familiar words crashed down on Sif, as she remembered a time when she had been the one to say the wretched words.

_**"Did you agree to it, or did Thor force you?" His voice was a cold whisper and he sounded calm.**_

_**Sif studied him with worried eyes before she answered him truthfully yet again. "Thor seduced me, but I was the one who made the choice."**_

_**Loki's eyes slowly slid open and his voice came out as a sinister growl. "Am I really so repulsing to you, Sif, that you had to go to my brother for, comfort?" He said **__**comfort**__** like it was poisonous. The God seemed to glow with anger.**_

_**Sif couldn't bear to look him in the eye. "I don't love you!"**_

"I'm sorry," Sif whispered as a single tear ran down her cheek.

"I'm not," Loki promised, before he closed the distance and claimed her mouth with his own in a demanding and passionate kiss.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**

**_Would you guys like this story to be rated M, or should I keep it as is? Please let me know! Your input will affect the next chapter! _**

**_~Lyn Harkeran_**


	7. Chapter Seven: Hope Remains

**Descent into the Void: Chapter Seven**

* * *

Loki fought the moan that rose in his throat, unbidden, as his lips met with Sif's. In truth,the God had dreamed of this moment for years. But despite all his brilliant planning, Loki found that now with Sif in his arms, just where he wanted her, forming a coherent thought was impossible. Let alone carrying out his schemes and evil plans. Not to mention that his dear little warrior had started to respond to his caresses and kisses.

With her body flushed deliciously up against his and her tongue lapping at his bottom lip, Loki seemed to lose all his willpower. He had wanted to toy with her emotions, making her beg for him, and then throw her away like the useless trash that she was. But as he finally held her for the first time in the better part of eight years, Loki's purpose flew out the window. Damn the plans he had made and the scenarios he had concocted! Everything was put on hold, every pressing matter could wait. Right now, Loki needed the touch of the woman he had longed for. He _needed _her.

Loki slowly loosened his grip on Sif's hair, but almost immediately brought his long and skillful fingers back to undo her braid. Though he never for a moment broke the kiss. He couldn't lose the contact of their union, at least not yet.

The God watched Sif as they kissed, noting that the troubled lines on her forehead had completely smoothed out, making her look more peaceful than he had ever seen her. Loki smiled as his fingers finally finished their work and Sif's hair fell around her head in a beautiful raven colored cloud.

After several more minutes of tasting her, Loki pulled away, out of breath and still smiling despite himself. And the God was so focused on his small victory that he didn't see Sif's reaction.

* * *

At first Sif had stayed completely still her shock turning her into living stone. But then, as the kiss continued, Sif noticed how gentle he was being. The way Loki was kissing her wasn't that of a jilted lover . . . It was the same type of kiss Loki had given her when he had asked her to be his wife. . . And in that moment Sif thought her heart would break from joy.

Perhaps the Loki she had known wasn't gone after all. Perhaps it would merely take time and devotion to bring back the lovable trickster.

As this thought occurred to her Sif made up her mind, her hope restored despite what had happened only moments before. She would give Loki her heart and soul to help him see the truth. She would give her life to see him the happy magician, as he once had been. And if she succeeded, Sif would give him what he had asked for so long ago, and become his wife.

Sif was drawn out of her revelry by a vice-like grip grabbing her waist, and her eyes instantly fell back to Loki, who was staring at her with an unreadable expression that made her heart flutter. And without another thought Sif pulled him back to her, growling as she kissed and sucked at his throat. The woman felt a wave of satisfaction as she felt Loki shudder and moan. And then the the woman felt her courage soar like the southern winds as he slowly wrapped his arms around her in a hug like gesture.

Sif leaned up on tiptoe so she could whisper in his ear, nipping at it gently as she spoke.

"You may not love me, Loki," she admitted as she placed a soft kiss to his cheek. "But my heart will always belong to you."

As the words left her mouth, Sif heard Loki moan and then his hands began to wander down forbidden paths and her mind went completely blank. And as she bit at his neck savagely, Sif could honestly say that she would never wanted the moment to end.

* * *

Frigga dismounted Sleipnir in one graceful movement and stroked his nose gratefully. "Thank you, noble steed. I would not have made it back in time if it wasn't for your efforts."

"I live to serve the house of Odin," Sleipnir answered bowing his head and whinnying.

"And Odin is blessed to have your service, Sleipnir," Frigga said kindly before turning on her heel and running past the stable doors towards the Royal Chambers of Valhalla.

As the older woman ran through the familiar corridors and passageways her heart was filled with dread as only silence met her. What if she was still too late? What if Odin had already passed his sentence? The horrible thoughts only spurred her feet to go faster and soon she had reached the Royal Rooms of Holding. Even if Loki was sentenced to death, she knew that the All-Father would keep him within these rooms. Odin would never treat his son badly, even if it said son was to be put to death for treason.

Frigga stopped in front of the door and reached out to turn the handle frantically, but was stopped by a firm hand at her wrist, pulling her back. Looking up, Frigga recognized her husband instantly and her fears grew.

"What was your decision," The Queen asked without a seconds hesitation.

Odin looked at his wife for a moment before he brought her close and planted a chaste kiss on her forehead. "I have granted Loki a period for rehabilitation at the request of the young Lady Sif."

Frigga smiled and tears of relief filled her eyes. "Oh bless her! Bless that beautiful, beautiful girl! I had feared the worst!"

"Loki has until the Winter Solstice to show that he has truly changed, for there will be another trial, and I will not be able to spare his life a second time without good cause, Frigga."

"I know," Frigga said quietly, tears staining her cheeks. "But with the help of his family and the Lady Sif, I am confident that we can get our Loki back."

Odin smiled down at his wife, his good eye twinkling in the light of the torches and candles. "I am glad to see that you still have hope. . . We shall all need it in the days to come."

Frigga nodded. "Indeed, my love."

The two were silent for a moment before the Queen looked up at her husband and spoke once more.

"May I see him now, husband? May I see my Loki?"

Odin's smile grew even larger and he chuckled. "I suppose you _could_, my dear. But I doubt he would thank you for it."

When Frigga looked confused the King explained.

"Sif is with him now, and it would be unforgivable to disturb them whilst they are having such a intimate moment."

Finally understanding dawned on Frigga's face and she blushed. "Then I suppose I must wait . . . Well if I cannot see my son, will you accompany me to my Chambers, King of Asgard?"

"If my Lady commands it," Odin jested lightly, gently taking her arm in his own and beginning to walk with her down the hallway.

"Oh,I do, my Lord," Frigga teased, laughing as she felt herself relax for the first time in hours. "I do."

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Hey guys! I didn't get a very good answer to my question last chapter and I really need your help! Do you guys want some M rated material in this story or not? I need to know before I start writing the next chapter! Please leave your opinion and input on the story either way! I need to know, my lovelies! I'm at a loss! **_

_**I hope you all liked the chapter and that everyone was in character. (Odin always gives me trouble. I blame the amazing Anthony Hopkins for my plight, as always) **_

_**Cross your fingers that I can update soon! ^_^**_

**_~Lyn Harkeran_**


End file.
